Lucky Cat
by Songbook12
Summary: Having a service dog (and being named Lucky. Lucky? Really?) didn't help Lucky's 'social status' at her prestigious school for the rich. However, Lucky was comfortable being close to the bottom of the social status- until the 'king' of the school stoops down to her level very suddenly and quite literally turns her entire world upside down.
1. Prologue

**Hey! The prologue's a bit short, but the first chapter'll be up soon- I think I'll be done editing it pretty soon.**

**0000000000000000**

**Lucky Cat**

**Prologue**

There was nothing but true extremities here. There was either a burning heat or an immobilizing chill. Stifling darkness or unbearable light. Throbbing noise or stagnant silence.

There was never a middle ground. Here, you were either blessed or condemned. You were either good or bad. Never 'okay'. Never 'just resting'. You are either dead or dying.

Tonight, there was a middle ground. That middle ground came in the form of an unrelenting, rattling cough and a small, silver flashlight.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**I told ya. It was short.**

**My sincerest apologies.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Captain Hates Christopher

**This would've been 5 pages long, so I cut it off. Hence the awkward cut off. Also, the entire thing is a little awkward and boring because it's just starting off and I need to set it up a little. So, don't worry! It won't all be so weird!**

**`0`0`0````0````0````0````0````0````0````0````**

**#1**

Heaven is for real...

...Is the title of the book I'm reading. Heaven is For Real, by Todd Burpo. Good read. I dunno if I'd buy the whole 'true story' bit (maybe loosely based on a real story? Or a _dream_?), but nonetheless, a good read.

I was supposed to be doing my homework, but Captain wanted a story, so, being the owner of said dog, I just had to bow down to his wishes.

He does this thing were he looks right at you—like, not just _looking_ at you, like a regular dog, but looking into the _depths of your soul._

_And then willing you to read him a story._

It's amazing, really. A true gift.

And, while Heaven is For Real (by Todd Burpo) is a good read, it is not a book for dogs. See, when a kid or another person doesn't understand something in the book, you can just be like, "Oh, you don't understand blah blah blah? Well, it basically means/happened because blah blah blah."

Pretty damn simple. Unless you don't understand, either. Then, you gotta just suck it up and move on. It'll probably (not!) be explained later.

Captain is a very expressive dog. He's also a very sarcastic and cynical dog.

I think that service dogs would be smart and optimistic. To keep their human's spirits up, and stuff.

I digress—Captain does not speak human. So, when I'm reading something to him and he can't understand, I can't explain it to him 'cause I don't know exactly what I need to—

"Miss Maneki?" a nurse poked her head through the door, "It's time for the operation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, Captain," the dog turned to look at me, his ears standing straight up, "This is my school. Do not bite any of the mean kids."

I paused, thinking about the students, then said, "Don't bite anyone. They're all mean. Okay."

Captain stared blankly at me.

I started blankly back at him.

Captain scoffed, turning around to lick his butt.

"Classy, Cap'n. Reaaaaal classy."

Captain Cheeky grinned at me.

I hopped out of the car, grabbing my backpack and Captain's leash.

I attended Gotham Academy, a prestigious school founded in the early 1900's for rich kids and a handful of super smart full-scholarship kids. The school only had about 60 kids in a grade, with a grade range of 6th grade to 12th grade. Most of the kids who went there came from Gotham Elementary, the baby Academy.

The school, however, could've easily housed 250 kids in a grade. It has a separate building for its three swimming pools, dance studios, and gymnasiums. The music building is, technically, in the same building as the PE buildings, but it's only accessible from the other side of the building—if you had swim class, then choir, you had to go outside. The highschool has two academic buildings, while the middle school has one.

The school's tuition was more than certain colleges.

On the bright side, the school had a helluva lot of science, mathematics, and art classes, and the teachers are pretty cool.

0000000000000000000000000000

People were snickering (not that this was new, of course) as I passed the kissing couples and clichés hanging out in the library hallway and- gasp!- went _into the library._

To, assumedly, _read._

Like, _not magazines or porn._

_Books._

Gasp!

One of the girls in my English class 'whispered', "I bet she's gonna read something to her dog!" The girls giggled and someone else called out, "Hey, got anything picked out?"

I didn't respond. They never knew what I was talking about, anyways. The last book they'd probably read in a while would be Junie B. Jones.

The library was beautiful—three floors filled to the brim with books. The only part that had any people was the first floor, near the entrance doors. All the computers were there.

"Hey, Christopher," I whispered, taking a seat next to the scholarship student. Christopher was probably the sweetest person alive—he wasn't really popular, because he'd rather be spending time with a good book than a girl or – even worse—play a sport. Even so, people liked him. Not only was he a sweetheart, he was cute.

Christopher looked up, looked me right in the eyes, and then leaned down with a smile and cooed (cooed!), "Hi, Captain! How are you?"

"Well, screw you too, man..." I mumbled under my breath. I then leaned down and kissed Captain's nose—he hadn't let Christopher pet him.

"Good boy, Captain!" I whispered in his ear, scratching right behind his ears. His tail thumped on the ground.

A librarian shushed us.

"What the-" I stood up, "Dude, seriously?!" I whisper-yelled at her. Christopher snorted and attempted to pet Captain again.

"Captain doesn't like you," I told him snootily, "because you're mean to me."

Captain tried to bite Christopher's hand and he yanked his hand back. He replied "He must hate coming here, then."

"Oh man, you have _no_ idea. The shoes those girls wear scare him. One of them stepped on his paw once. She didn't even apologize!" I protested, hugging Captain to my chest, "He was bleeding all over!"

Captain gave me a look.

I leaned over and tugged on the sleeve of Christopher's jacket, "He's doing it again!" I hissed, "Look!"

Christopher sighed and dropped his pencil onto the desk and turned to look at Captain. Captain's tongue immediately popped out of his mouth and he started panting.

"All that means is that he's thirsty," he deadpanned.

I pulled out my chair and sat down next to Christopher. Captain lay down next to me.

"Sneaky bastard..."

"Don't be mean to your dog, Lucky."

"You know what, Christopher?"

**````````0``````0000`````````000`0`0``````0`````0````**

**That right there? It's a line break.**

**Right above it?  
>A sucky chapter.<strong>

**That's okay though. No worries. It can only get better! I mean, the bar has been set pretty damn low.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Come Again?

**Not quite sure how I feel about this one. Kinda short, kinda weird, but I just needed to get back into the story, and this felt like the best way =) I hope you guys like it!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**#3**

In the end, Wally decided for me.

"Hey, what class do you have next?"

I glanced over at him, then veered over to the left towards the doors leading outside, "I've got a free," I said breezily, doing what I thought should have been a clear dismissal. However, it must not have looked like that to Wally because he stuck right by my side.

Wally grinned at me, "Oh, cool! I've got a free too. Hey, do you—oh, lemme get that for you." Wally walked right in from of me and pushed the door open.

I smiled hesitantly at him, "Um, thanks. I'm taking Captain to the bathroom." Captain tugged on his leash, pulling me towards a tree. Wally leaned against the wall next to the door, propping it open with his foot.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Wally asked casually.

I paused and looked at him curiously, "Um, schoolwork? I'll probably take Captain on a walk…"

Wally grinned, grabbing a stone and wedging in between the doors. He walked towards Lucky with a huge grin, "Cool, then do you wanna catch a movie after school or something?'

I could feel my jaw drop open. Stuttering, I asked, "C-Come again?"

Wally was still smiling, "Yeah, this awesome new mystery-horror movie came out, and I was thinking we could see it together. It's supposed to be really good—"

"No thanks."

I turned back to Captain and tugged him back towards the door to the school, "Come on, Captain. Time to go back inside," I darted back inside with Captain, Wally close on my heels.

"Hey!" Wally slid through the door and walked next to me, "Why not?"

I spoke flippantly, "Why not what?"

He slipped in front of me, his hands finding their way onto my shoulders, "Why don't you want to go out with me?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Um, you've probably gone out with half-ish of the female population at this school? Officially, that is. Besides, I don't really like you like that. Actually, I don't like you at all. Like, not even a little."

Wally smiled wanly, "Not even a _little_ bit?"

"No."

"Not even a _tiny little bit?_"

"I have to go finish some homework. Bye."

As I quickly walked away, Wally called after me, "See you in art…!"

I sighed as Captain and I turned the corner, "Only a couple weeks left, then we switch seats. The odds of me getting put with him again, especially if I ask Mr. Roberts, are slim and none. So we're good."

Captain looked at me doubtfully.

"Oh, hush, you!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I'll try and update soon, so any ideas for what could happen next would be very helpful. For anyone who didn't see this, I updated Bootless, so head over there and check the new chapter out- I think it's longer than this one! ;)**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Can't Even Breath

**This one is a bit of a filler. It's mostly just to introduce her disease a little bit, and say HEY LOOK BRUCE WAYNE IS FOSTERING/ADOPTING LUCKY! NOOOOOOTTTTTIIIIICCCCEEEE!**

**Yeah. Hope ya like it!**

**ALSO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ****check out my little bro's story ****_Robin Transformed_****, the sequel to ****_Pamila Isley Transformed_****, and ****_All Better Now_****, which is a new fic I've started=) and, of course, if you don't already, maybe go read some of ****_Bootless_**** and ****_Starbursts_****- there also Jinx/Kid Flash, so if you like this...**

**#4**

Lucky walked nervously through the halls, clutching at Captain's leash. Recently, because of Wally's newfound 'interest' in her, _everyone _was now interested in her. And not interested in the way they were before. People still watched her when she walked through the halls, but the people who jeered at her before no longer jeered. Instead they stared silently at her, unsure of where she stood in the school hierarchy.

"Hey!" someone shouted, the sound of footsteps following Lucky made her tense up and walk as fast as she could with her chest hurting as badly as it was.

'_I knew I should have stayed home today. I knew it. I knew it. Goddamn. The teachers would have allowed it; who makes someone who just had a surgery go to school?' _Lucky thought as she ducked into an almost-empty corridor. The footsteps followed persistently, "Lucky!"

Lucky winced, both from the pain around her ribs and Wally calling her name. Captain whined softly in warning as she stopped in the hallway. Lucky sighed and leaned against the cool glass of the window, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll move in a sec, just…" Lucky started to cough.

"Oh, Lucky! Hey, you weren't in school for a couple days, how are—are you okay?" Wally leaned down to Lucky's height, trying to peer into her oddly colored eyes. She was slumped against the window, Captain pacing in front of Lucky as she breathed slow, rasping breaths. Her palms here pressed flat against her thighs and her bangs fell over her eyes.

"…Lucky?" Wally called softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he questioned again. When she bobbed her head in affirmation, but also coughed roughly, Wally asked another question, "Do you need to go to the nurse or something? Is there anyone I should call?"

Lucky slid down the wall, still gasping for breath. She managed to cough out, "No, just…" she waved her hand, pointing to the end of the hall. "Just need to… move," Lucky finished lamely. Wally picked her up easily, her legs hanging limply as her head lolled against Wally's chest. Captain whined again as Wally carried her out of the hallway.

Captain whined, nudging him towards the doors to the secluded outdoor area. Wally turned around, nudging the door open with his foot as he slowly backed out into the small courtyard. He carefully placed Lucky on a wooden bench, Captain immediately settling down next to her. Lucky's breathing became more regular and calm, losing the painful-sounding quality it had previously possessed.

Wally hesitated, shuffling his feet anxiously as he stood next to the indisposed girl. Her eyes were half-closed as she lay quietly on the bench, watching Wally.

"Hey…" Wally started, "Are you okay now?" Lucky nodded, sitting up slowly.

Lucky swung her legs over the side of the bench, "That happens pretty often after surgeries. My lungs are more sensitive after surgeries, but it helps in the long run, ya know?"

Wally nodded, making a noncommittal sort of noise in the back of his throat as he sat down next to her on the bench. They spent a few short minutes in silence as Lucky regained her breath and lazily rubbing Captain's head and Wally watched the bluebirds in the tree they were sitting below.

Wally finally broke the silence, "Don't you have a class to get to?" He said, awkwardly trying avoiding the elephant in the room.

The elephant that looked a lot like Captain.

Wally never really knew why Lucky had Captain. Everyone knew she was sick and missed a lot of school because of her surgeries, and if her foster parents (well, _parent_, singular) weren't so rich she'd probably be dead, but no one really knew what she had.

Except maybe Christopher.

"Nah, I've got a free period right now, so I'm good."

The two sat in silence, just watching the people in the hallways walk by.

The elephant was staring right at Wally.

Wally spoke up again when Lucky made no move to further the conversation, "I don't think you should come to school tomorrow."

Wally held his breath, waiting for Lucky's response.

"Okay," came the soft whisper. Lucky was still staring down at Captain, her hand settled firmly in his fur with her eyes shut. Her head pounded and she started rubbing her temples to attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm okay. I can call Alfred or ask Christopher," Lucky murmured quietly. She shifted slightly and pulled her phone out of her blazer pocket. She tapped at the screen, but seemed a little upset.

"Goddamn," she muttered, turning to Wally, "Hey, can you type my password for me? I can't quite get…" she turned back to the phone, but now it was clear that she was having trouble seeing and pressing the correct numbers.

Wally snatched the phone from her hands with a wild grin, "Yeah, sure. What's your password?"

"Uh, 3971."

"Cool!" He smiled widely and unlocked her phone, then immediately started typing quickly.

"What are you doing?" Lucky asked, irritated, trying to get her phone back—however, her balance was still off and she nearly fell off the bench. Chuckling, Wally grabbed her shoulder to steady her, but continued typing wildly in her phone.

He pulled her a little closer and took a picture of them, "Lemme just make that my contact picture…" he said, before something started buzzing, "And… now I have the picture too!" He smiled down at Lucky, who was still leaning against him, totally unbalanced.

Wally pulled out his phone and flashed the screen of his phone to her, showing her the picture of them that he had now.

"Alright, you need me to call, um… Arthur? Alfred?" Wally asked.

Lucky smiled wanly up at Wally, "Alfred. It's cool, I'll call—hm. Wally."

Wally was already talking on the phone (that he stole once again without Lucky noticing) with Alfred, arranging for him to pick Lucky up early from school. He tossed her phone back to her (again).

"He'll be here in 10 minutes," he informed her, then offered Lucky his arm as he stood, "Here, I'll walk you to the foyer."

Lucky made a noise in the back of her throat as Wally helped her to her feet. He walked slowly and let Captain guide them through the halls—or rather, let Captain's _nose _guide them through the halls.

"What's he looking out—er, sniffing, for?" Wally asked Lucky, who was suddenly looking dead on her feet and walking slower and slower. Wally felt like he was taking one step every minute.

Lucky mumbled something incomprehensible, her head drooping even lower as she started to lean more heavily on Wally—then again, she weighed next to nothing, so it didn't make too much of a difference.

It took them more than 20 minutes at Lucky's slow pace to get to the foyer, which was on the other side of the building, so Alfred was already waiting with Lucky's coat and bag.

"Good morning, Miss Maneki," Alfred said, walking over to Wally and Lucky and helping her into her coat. He glanced at Wally and thanked him for watching Lucky.

Lucky was almost asleep, leaning on Alfred with hooded eyes. Captain nudged her leg, trying to keep her awake.

Alfred sighed, "I told her to wait another day before returning to school, but that would have been completely bizarre and absurd, wouldn't it?"

Jinx whined what sounded like an opposition, but could have a grudging acquiescence.

Wally chuckled uncomfortably, standing off to the side, "If Lucky's not in school tomorrow, I can, uh, bring her books to her house," Wally offered.

Alfred smiled, "Yes, of course. I'll ask Master Wayne to keep her at home tomorrow. Do you know where we live?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, it's in the directory, I think."

"Actually, we opted to not put our address in the directory. I'll write it down for you."

"Oh, thanks."

**Yup. Filler chapter.**

**Yup.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
